Party with a twist
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Vince and Howard have known each other for a very very long time and when Vince needs Howard to save his life Howard is there to play along.


**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh. **

**This story takes place during and after the kiss from the episode PARTY. But I'm going to obviously change some of the parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Howard pov<strong>

I was sitting up on the roof ashamed that I had embarrassed myself in front of everyone. I was a looser, a nobody. I let out a sigh when I see Vince pop out of the window and climb up on the roof.

"Hi," Vince says. He was in his flashy outfit and the cowboy boots he always wear. His hair was fluffy but that was always how he looked. He was cute unlike me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask Vince.

"The head shaman went mental. He thinks I kissed his wife." He says crawling up on the roof once he's up he looks back down to see if he has been followed or not. After that he crawls up and sits down next to me and asks, "And why are you up here?" I look in his eyes and notice how pretty his blue eyes sparkle in the moon's light. Wait, why was I even think about that?

Looking away then back at him I say, "I'm hiding."

"From what?" He asks.

"I'm hiding because of the shame. The embarrassment of my birthday party." I say looking down.

"It's fine that your a virgin. People can respect that you haven't gone past the kiss." He says. I look away, I've never kissed anyone before. He must've gotten a hint because he says more than asks, "You haven't kissed anyone have you?"

Defensively I whip my head around and reply, "So?"

"Have you ever held anyone's hand?" He asks.

"I don't like anyone touching me. Okay?" I say. The next few words came rushing out of my mouth before I could really think about them. "I've had deep relationships in my mind at a distance than you will ever have, you know that?"

"Oh, you mean the binocular incident?" He asks with a slight smirk.

"That was never proved, okay." I say.

"It was in the Garden." He says.

"Fine. I don't flirt around, I don't play the field, alright. I might not jump over the physical boundaries but there will be forever sir." I just finish saying when Dennis pops up from the window and draws his sword.

"Ah there you are you poncing fisher. Prepare to die." He says.

But Vince was quick to say, "Yeah look mate, I'm not interested in your wife. We were just standing there in the closet together."

"Just standing in the closet with an extreme sports calendar model? I don't think so!" He yells.

"Honestly I'm not interested in you wife. I'm already in love with someone." Vince says quickly. The last sentence I felt my heart fall a little bit. Wait I shouldn't feel that way.

"The lies of a back tracking worm." Dennis says.

"I'm in love with Howard." Vince says. I felt oddly joyed about this.

"Oh, yeah we're in love." I say not really knowing what I was suppose to say.

"Prove it." Dennis dares us. And before I could react Vince's arms were around me and his lips were on mine. This felt so good. I never wanted this feeling to go away. His lips were delicate and sweet tasting. His tongue penetrates through my lips spreading my lips so his could met mine. This was the best feeling ever. I could feel myself getting harder by the second. My hands grip on his clothing.

"Oh," Dennis groaned, then letting a nicer oh out. Vince's hand travels down to my chin. Vince pulls away and looks back at Dennis.

"Huh?" Vince asks Dennis.

"I got to go away now and rethink some basic principles. Bye." Dennis says going back down and out of sight. Vince looks back to me with a smile.

"Thanks Howard." His dimples showing. I smile and lean back down to meet his lips. At first Vince was shocked and seconds later he reacted, much better than I was expecting. His lips meshed with mine but this time it felt much better. This time it was more loving, more into the moment then just proving some point. His arms nervously wrapped around the back of my neck. My hands this time rest on his sides. This felt right. He leans back, we both gasping for air.

"This is why we've been arguing and bickering. It was all over the sexual intentions." I murmur. He gives me a small giggle which just made me smile.

"I've gotten you a gift." He smiles slowly standing then helping me stand up he pulls us over the edge of the house and we fall. I gasp when we hit the bouncy house and rebound back up. When we slowed down we sat down laughing. The girl from earlier came out and was smiling at me.

"Howard, hi. Happy birthday." She says.

"Oh hey. You came back." I say not really knowing what I really felt for her between what I felt for Vince.

"Uh what's this?" Vince asks, with small hints of jealousy. I shake my head.

"She came back. That's all." I say walking over to Vince hugging him. She tilts her head in confusion and just shrugs it off. Vince nods and smiles.

"You are welcome to come bounce." Vince says in a more friendly tone. She smiles as her friend comes out and follows her on to the bouncy house. People start to come out. We start to sing the bouncy crimp. Naboo, Bollo, Vince and me were the last on the bouncy house we were sitting around. Vince was up next to me with Vince under my arm.

"So, you two are?" Bollo asks not finishing his question.

"Together? Yes. Yes we are." Vince smiles. I rested my head on top of his with a giant smile on my face.

"Hm, I didn't see that coming." Naboo says. After sometime of talking we walked back inside. I walk to my room kissing Vince good night and watching him walk down the hall to his room. I walk into my room strip from my clothes and fall on my bed. I was smiling when I fell a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Vince pov<strong>

I walk into my room smiling like a school girl leaning on my closed door looking at myself on the other wall in the mirror. I sigh happily. Who would have guessed a peacock to get with a bland raven? I walk over to my dresser and take off my outfit until I was just standing there in my boxers. I slowly walk over to my water bed and crawl on it till I laid my head on my pillow. I try to go to sleep but I couldn't go to sleep. I tossed and turned. I felt strange. It was weird, I've been with so many girls but I would have never have guessed I would end up with a guy. My best friend. I crawl off the bed and quietly walk down the hall and open Howard's door. I look in to see Howard laying on his bed. I couldn't make out his face though.

"Uh, H-Howard, could I sleep with you?" I ask Howard.

"Vince?" He yawns. "Yeah, come here." He motions me over. I crawl up next to him and curl into him resting my cheek on his shoulder. He was just in his boxer briefs. I smirk to myself. He wrapes his arm around me. He was so warm. Now I could go to sleep. And the dream was amazing it was full of just the two of us in a field and doing things. I don't know what's going to happen to us now but I do know I'm up for any adventure knowing I have my one true love beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review! If you do I might write some more until then this is a one shot.<strong>


End file.
